Before Finn
by Wildstar97
Summary: This is a story about Marceline. It takes place three years before Finn comes along and the first person that Marceline meets, after waking from a mysterious sleep, is Princess Bubblegum. There isn't anything horribly inappropriate right now so don't worry. Although I can't say the same thing for later when I change the genre ;)


Marceline woke up to the sound of shouting. Wait, had she actually woken up? Since when did she sleep? She was the Queen Of Vampires and never slept or even dozed off. But this sound outside her cave had somehow woken her out of her unexplained sleep.

Floating up off of her red couch she looked behind her and noticed that her miniature poodle she's been given for her "birthday" was nowhere to be seen. It didn't bug her because hell, her father had only given her that wretched dog to gain her forgiveness for eating her fries. And she would never forgive him for that. It wasn't the exact action of him eating her fries that bugged her. It was just the fact that he'd taken it upon himself to take control of yet another thing that was supposed to be hers. He already had the entire Nightosphere to control. Since when did he have to control her too?

She glanced around and shrugged. That dog had never really done anything anyway. All it did was lay by the wall and occasionally look up or walk away if things got too loud. Did it even eat, she wondered. She sure as hell had never fed it once in the hundred years she's had it around here.

Hovering slowly over to the small window she looked outside into her pathetic excuse for a yard that ended abruptly to give way to a large cave; her real sanctuary. But before she saw that, she saw her black hair falling into her face. Huffing, she brushed it back with her fingers. It was pretty knotty and again brought back the thought of how she'd even gone to sleep in the first place.

Another shout shot her back to reality and her vampire enhanced eyesight fixed itself on a figure on the outside of the cave. She glared harder to get a better fix on the figure. This sleep that she'd gone through had made her eyes cloudy. From what she could make out, it looked like a human guy from where she hovered. It was a tall lanky figure that was waving its arms back and force to the entrance of the cave; her cave.

"What now?" she asked to herself. Looking down at her floating figure, she found herself wearing the last thing she remembered having on. A grey tank top, black skinny jeans and red cowboy boots. It'd have to do.

But first, she realized, she was starving. There was no way that she wanted to lose her temper and munch on whoever was freaking out on her cave and quickly turned around to the kitchen. It's lights shined through the open walled counter and she wondered how long it'd been left on. Shrugging, she hovered sluggishly into that pristine room and opened the refrigerator.

Each row of the fridge had different red items. There was a small section of strawberries, for a light red filled snack, but that wasn't what she was going for. She reached into the side pocket that she guessed must have been meant for milk and grabbed a carton labeled O-. Opening the cardboard carton, she inhaled deeply, partly checking if it'd expired, but mostly just enjoying the smell of that rare blood type. She only kept it for emergencies. Considering the fact that she'd slept for who knows how long, she thought it necessary.

Bringing the carton to her lips she tilted it back and began to suck the blood into her mouth. To say the least, it tasted like bliss. Humans can say what they want, but to a vampire, blood was just as good as anything you could dream. Marceline had a few memories of human food from her time as a fragile thing, but even that didn't compare to the first time she'd drank blood. The moment it touched her taste buds, her own blood - if she had any - burned. It was the most exhilarating thing she could think of. It lit up her mouth and made it water. Disappointingly within a few moments, the bliss was gone and the carton was dry.

Marceline groaned but found herself feeling better already. Her senses were heightened and she zoomed out of her kitchen in a heartbeat. She was at her door and opened it slowly to find that the person had left the entrance of the cave and was now trudging up to her front door.

The guy turned out to be a girl with pink fluffy hair that fell to her ankles and an almost pinkish complexion. Her skin wasn't actually pink, of course. It just looked flushed and gave her the illusion of such. She had a long pink dress with purple trim that fluttered around her as continued her angry procession through the cave. Her face looked kind, with large blue eyes, even though they was edged with fury at the moment. Marceline pegged her to be somewhere near her own "human" age at fifteen or sixteen.

"Uh," began Marceline when the pink haired girl entered her lawn. "Can I help you?" she asked.

The girls eyes shot up from the ground and she stopped dead in her tracked. Her pinkish complexion paled as she saw who stood before her and she went ridged. She took a step back. "Don't come anywhere near me!" she begged. Her voice sounded like chiming bells and Marceline felt the urge to roll her eyes because really, how perfect can one person be?

Marceline, still hovering near the door, crossed her arms and leaned herself on the side of her house. "You can say that all you want, but I'm not the one who woke the other up and marched angrily up to their house." She raised an eyebrow, silently challenging the other girl.

The pink girl blushed and spoke her chiming voice again. "Yeah, I suppose that was pretty inappropriate of me to barge in like that, I just needed to..." her voice lowered itself to nothing and she stared open mouthed at Marceline. "Did you just say that I woke you up?" she shouted.

Marceline shrugged. She'd already been through this whole shock of how crazy it was. "Yeah, you woke me up."  
"But," began the girl. "Excuse me if I am wrong Marceline, if I may call you that," she looked up at Marceline expectantly and she waved her hand to show that she didn't mind. "but aren't you a vampire?" Marceline arched an eyebrow and breathed a laugh. She tilted her head to the side and showed off her bite marks. She wasn't proud of them because her dad had forcibly bitten her, but she'd grown used to showing them in public. "Well, Marceline," the girl seemed to be testing Marceline's name slowly, "how in Oo can you sleep? To the best of my knowledge, I'd thought that vampire's didn't go to sleep. It had something to do with the fact that their soul, if one believed in a soul, was torn out from their body and they would never be able to enjoy that blissful state of dreaming." She paused and took a breath. "This meant that they had to stay awake for all eternity praying upon victim after victim to gain the only amount of peace and belonging that they will ever know." She looked up at Marceline and smiled.

"Well," breathed Marceline, suddenly uncomfortable. "That was quite a bit of knowledge you have lined up about vampires." The girl nodded. "But what I'm sure you didn't know is that we don't have to pray on living beings? We don't need blood to sustain us. It's just a lifestyle choice. Some chose helpless victims. Some chose fruits and other red products." Marceline lowered herself to the ground and she slowly descended the steps until she reached where the girl was standing. Quickly, Marceline realized that she was almost a half a foot taller than her.

"Then why is it that you reek of it right now?" It seemed that the girl had lost all restraint or fear of her and leaned forward, taking a huge whiff. Straightening back up, her blue eyes met Marceline's and she grinned. "O negative if I'm correct." She arched an eyebrow. "And I am correct aren't I?"

Marceline reached up and scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah, well that was just from the carton so no need to worry. I only keep it around for emergencies and I figured that since I'd gone to sleep for the first time in a millennia, it qualified." The girl crossed her arms in front of her.

"If you require my help, I'd be willing to lend my brains to the search for the answer. You only need ask."

"Well, umm, first of all," Marceline stepped back and held up her hands. "I don't even know you name and second of all, I'm not even sure how long I'd been asleep."

"Oh," peeped the girl, blushing again. "My named Bubblegum." What kind of name was that, wondered Marceline. Had her parents been drunk when they named her or were they just that thick headed. "Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom, I might add." Bubblegum smiled proudly. "Renowned scientist by the age of twelve and first in line to receive the crown in three years when I become eighteen."

"Well, that's some title you have there." Marceline took yet another step back. "How about I just call you Bubbly or maybe just PB."

Bubblegum tipped her head to the side, confused. "Yes, but my name isn't -"

"Well, your names too long."


End file.
